mychonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
MyChonny
John Luc, also known as mychonny or Chonny by his fans, is a 24 Year Old Vietnamese-Chinese Australian who lives in Melbourne. Mychonny has over 1,00,000 subscribers. He was born on January 18th, he has a sister called Serinna who is 4 years older than him, he lives by himself, He had 3 girlfriends and one of them was white which his parents loved her , he has a dog called Jack who is a husky. He's closest friend's names are: Tom Vu, Joe Principe, Clyde Cayetano He joined YouTube in March of 2008. He makes 'Asianese' videos of himself, friends, and his family. He has five YouTube channels, "Mychonny" "Yourchonny" "chonnyday" "Chonnygame" and "KPopchonny". His latest video is "Reaction to AOA miniskirt". His highest ever watched video is "Justin Bieber is a Gay Baby" receiving more than 18,400,000 views since it was posted in 2011. On the 17th of December, 2009, mychonny was featured on Television. Channel Seven's Today Tonight featured two of mychonny's videos on it, Asian and White Parents & My Crazy Sister. There have being complaints about the reporter calling mychonny an "UNKNOWN Australian Comedian." so if your looking for someone to watch thats funny check him out on YouTube Mychonny Channel ''Follow Chonny on twitter: http://www.twitter.com/mychonny Like Chonny's facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Mychonny/146853695356556 *50. My girlfriend and the Asain restaurantare *40. My Crazy Sister pt. 2 *39. Sh*t People do instead of Studying *38. Having dinner with Asians! *37. Getting KICKED out of SCHOOL! *36. Driving in cars with Asians *35. The Asian News *34."Asian family gatherings" *33. Lady Gaga is one crazy Bi*ch. *32. Asian Workout Informercial *31. Justin Bieber is a Gay Baby *30. Old People are Funny *29. My Parents Fight!!! *28. CHINESE NEW YEAR!!! *27. The AVATAR Noob *26. Edward Cullen Strips?? *25. Hardcore Angry Asian Parents *24. Iron Chef Parody *23. Hot Asian Girls Strips?? *22. Yo Gabba Gabba - Crack Baby *21. My Crazy Sister *20. Angry Asian Parents pt.3 *19. 'How to get Girls at Clubs *18. Asian and White Parents *17. Adventures of Goku *16. Angry Asian Parents pt.2 *15. BLOG *14. 'The Day I Met The Joker *13. POCKY *12. Why People don't understand Asians *11. Me and My Korean Movies *10. I See White People *9. CSI Parody *8. Asian or White girls, which are better? *7. How to be an Asian Teeny Bopper *6. Angry Asian Parents *5. You Sick Robot! *4. Too many photos *'3. 50 things ... i think. *2. Why can't asians sing? *1. The Captain planet theme song ''Yourchonny Channel *38. Cinnamon challenge with Chonny (Asian version) *37.ASK CHONNY 2 - How many girfriends? *36. I freakin hate THE BEACH! *35. When girls cry *34. I'm the number ONE ASIAN YOUTUBER!!http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfjRGN8LJgc *33. Asian dad reacts to Viral Videos *32. I freakin Hate Karaoke! *31. Ladies, I need my space! (Spooning) *30. When CRAZY ASS FANS notice me :) *29. Asia's BIGGEST LOSER (parody) *28. Things we (Asians) do differently *27. People who DON'T know how to do their JOBS! *26. What's the deal with RUDE, BRATTY, DUMBASS kids!? *25. What NOT to say to Asian Parents *24. Asian Man vs. Food *23. Asian Christmas! + T-shirt giveaway !! *22. Saw 4D - Asian Jigsaw *21. Asian Dad: B+ Again!? (you die) *20. ASK CHONNY! Q&Asian *19. Asian Man vs Wild - Australian outback *18. Crazy asians going nuts *17. ASIAN DORITOSSS !!! *16. Chilling with Chonny Iron man *15. Parents on SEX education *14. Chilling with Chonny The initial D *13. Chilling with Chonny the Bubble Tea *12. Officially Missing You - Tamia Cover (TP asian version) *11. Parents Who Compare *10. G Dragon Makeup tutorial *9. Japanese Man responds to Marry a Nintendo ds character *8. Asian Lady responds to SF Muni Bus fight *7. Love Game - Lady Gaga (TP asian version) *6. I F&$KING HATE CATS *5. Sorry, Sorry - Super Junior (Parody) *4. SERIAL? KILLERS! OMG... *3. T.O.P (big bang) Makeup Tutorial *2. CARS 1: Studying is for Losers *1. Love Story - Taylor Swift (TP asian version) Chonnyday Channel '' *42. JigSAW dancing & raving plus Bloopers! - vlog # 40two *41. Having fun on my bed haha - vlog #41 *40. Krillin working at target?! lol - vlog #40 *39. Winner of my contest pubes LOL - vlog #39 *38. Depressing day in the life of channy - vlog #38 *37. Youtube game and CONTEST! KONTEST! YO! - vlog #37 *36. Eating raw eggs 100,000!!! subs - vlog #36 *35. Detention bloopers and UFO's are lame - vlog #35 *34. Sad day in the life of Chobby - vlog #34 *33. Fat bloopers and Dad sings KESHA - vlog #33 *32. Drunk Asian guy and SUPERWOG - vlog #32 *31. Happy birthday Jessica (SNSD) - vlog #31 *30. Stealing food from the store - vlog #30 *29. Gerrn J*zz mi goreng + ANOTHER CONTEST! - vlog #29 *28. Asian plays Minecraft - vlog #28 *27. Free wired like a g6 b1tch! - vlog #27 *26. The Fheg likes wet balls LMAO - vlog #26 *25. Day in life with Chonny Bravo - vlog #25 *24. Killing it with Questcrew who like duh dance - vlog #24 *23. Taking over like a real Asian - vlog #23 *22. Asian guy cant sing, whats new? - vlog #22 *21. Bogan song and bloopers - vlog #2ne1 *20. Ans the winner is... ooooooh~! - vlog #20 *19. Duh sexy girls in the club - vlog #19 *18. CHILLING with kevjumba/timothydelaghetto for XMAS concert! - vlog #18 *17. Asian dad burns eyes by not wearing enough clothes - vlog #17 *16. Zapping bugs with Talking Tom the bitch - vlog #16 *15. Asian Halloween with SNSD! - vlog #15 *14. POREOTICS Birthday and Big Black Coc* Cake! - vlog #14 *13. KICKING it with the poreotics again! B*TCH ! - vlog #13 *12. Pwned my Grandma with the Poreotics! - vlog #12 *11. Kick my mudda in duh face! - vlog #11 *10. Working out with 2NE1 - vlog #10 *9. I do duh dance - vlog #9 *8. The asian Office - vlog #8 *7. Wash my car grandma and U2 - vlog #7 *6. Grandma disses me! - vlog #6 *5. University is duh gays - vlog #5 *4. My sisters a Stupid Noob! - vlog #4 *3. Living with Bubz and Shimmy - vlog #3 *2. How I get me Video ideas - vlog #2 *1. My Room has Lame Sh*t - vlog ''Chonnygame channel *35. CATMARIO ridiculous sh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? *34. SIMMERS 3 chonny's life (part 2) - Asian gamer, what's new? *33. SUPA-imean-MARIOKART64 - Asian gamer, what's new? *32. SIMS 3 Chonny's life (part 1) - Asian gamer, what's new? *31. TF2 I am SOOO gays - Asian nerds, what's new? *30. Diablo 2 NECROMANCER dancer - Asian gamer, what's new? *29. THUG LIFE on GTA san andreas - Asian gamer, what's new? *28. POKEMON STADIUM 2 BELLSPROUT - Asian gamer, what's new? *27. Stupid Super Nintendo CLAY FIGHTERS! - Asian gamer, what's new? *26. GTA san andreas GANGSTER RAP! - Asian gamer, what's new? *25. Mc Happy wheels HOLY SHIETTT! STEVE! - Asian gamer, what's new? *24. TF2 FRENCHIE SPY! - Asian gamer, what's new? *23. Stupid ass Amnesia! (part 4) - Asian gamer, what's new? *22. TF2 TANKMEDIC bullshit! - Asian gamer, what's new? *21. Mancraft vs wild - Asian gamer, what's new? *20. L4D2 racist bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? *19. TF2 SNIPER kicks ass for the LORD - Asian gamer, what's new? *18. I hate you AMNESIA (part 3) - Asian gamer, what's new? *17. The world's hardest POKEMON STADIUM game - Asian gamer, what's new? *16. Minecraft: mtv GOLDEN cribs & bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? *15. Bug's Life + Megaman 64 - Asian gamer, what's new? *14. Minecraft: Archerfort bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? *13. F*KUU AMNESIA! (part 2) - Asian gamer, what's new? *12. F*KUU AMNESIA ! - Asian gamer, what's new? *11. TEam Fortress 2 ENGINEER - Asian gamer, what's nu? *10. Mario kart 64 bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? *9. Left 4 Dead 2 bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? *8. League of LOL + Minecraft Crib - Asian gamer, what's new? *7. SUPA SMASH BROS! - Asian gamer, what's new? *6. TF2 duh SCOUT! - Asian gamer, what's new? *5. League of Legends - Asian gamer, what's new? *4. MARIOkart 64 + QWOP - Asian gamer, what's new? *3. TEAM fortress 2 DEMOMAN - Asian gamer, what's new? *2. Team FORTress 2 SOLDIER - Asian gamer, what's new? *1. Team Fortress 2 PYRO - Asian gamer, what's new? Check out MyChonnys Youtube Page Category:Characters